


[Podfic] Won't Cry Wolf by geckoholic

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blackmail, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, sexual child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean





	[Podfic] Won't Cry Wolf by geckoholic

**Text:** [Won't Cry Wolf](798034)

 **Author:** Geckoholic

 **Reader:** alexadean

 **Rating:** NC - 17

 **Warnings:** non-con, child sexual abuse, triggering material

 **Summary:** Seems like after you've done it once you carry a neon signing saying I blow perverts for money on your forehead, there to see in blinking, bold letters for anyone who cares to look. - Pre-series, underage hookerfic with non-consensual Dean/OMC.

 **Click Here:**  [Won't Cry Wolf | MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/dkwYQND86z/Won't_Cry_Wolf_2.mp3.html)


End file.
